Would You Even Care?
by FallenRozen
Summary: Percy finds old letters he wrote to his father as a child. Gabe is an abusive arse! Will add randomly to it. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I am back and weird as ever! Percy and Annabeth are teenagers in this one. Think 14 or 15, i haven't read the books in a while so I can't remember a lot so i may be incorrect. If i get anything wrong, just remember this is FANfiction, i don't own anything and this is MY version of it. This story happens sometime after TTC and before TBOL, enjoy.**

Perseus Allen Jackson was not a happy camper at the moment. He and his best friend, Annabeth were conned into cleaning out his mother's attic.

Now don't get it wrong, Percy loved his mother more than immorality or fresh blue pancakes right out the stove, but he _**hated**_ cleaning the attic. All types of old junk filled the space and gave him reminders of things he rather forget.

Boxes of unpacked items, old toys or books from his childhood, and trash sat on the floor. Both demigods had two garbage bags in hand and were picking up trash along with sorting out stuff to give away and keep.

"Seaweed Brain, come here for a sec" Annabeth called for across the room. Percy walked through loose papers, old childhood toys and wished he was smart enough to wear shoes instead of his old socks with a hole in the bottom.

Oh Gods, please let that me a soggy, moist cheerio and not...something else.

"What's up?" Percy said while glaring at Annabeth's sneakers. _Why didn't I bring some?_

"Because you're an idiot" Percy didn't bother asking how she knew, it was like she had ESP or something "I'm pleased you think that but you just suck at hiding your emotions."

Percy sighed "What do you want Wise Girl?"

Annabeth narrowed her owl-like eyes at him "I found some old letters I think you may want" And with that handed him about three, dusty letters with messy childlike handwriting on them.

Percy took one glance at the first letter on the sack and his eyes winded. "Um, Thanks." And not-so subtly tried to put it in his pocket.

Annabeth shrugged "It fine most demigods write letters to their immortal parents when they're young" She chuckled "In fact, I used to send mom sketches of buildings and pictures of places I wanted to go someday." They left the topic at that and continued cleaning out the attic until it could to an aspect be called clean.

Well, clean for a homeless person but that's not important.

After receiving blueberry muffins (Which were dyed blue) Annabeth went her way back to Camp Half-Blood (There was no way she was going back to her _father's_ house.) Sally began cleaning up the kitchen as Percy ran off to his room.

When he was finally behind the white door (His mother said if he painted the door blue, she would be confused between the walls or his room) and locked it tight, he sat on his bed and removed the letters out his pocket.

On the first envelope _To Dady from Perceses Jakson_ was scribed on the top. A drawing of a stick figure father and son were drawn on the back and while the picture was bad, you could see the two stick-figures had wild black hair and big green eyes. Percy tore open the envelope and began to read:

 _Daer Dady,_

 _Momy is hleipng me wirte tihs ltter. I am in Pre-K and hvae green eyes and blcak hair. I am 4 yreas old. I have a setp-fahter nmaed Smlley Gabe. He is stniky and says bad thnigs abuot Momy and me. He also called me a no-good batsard. Whats a batsard? I cna't wirte rihgt becuase i have dyslexia. I just wnated to say i love you and wsih you wuold come home. Plaese come home._

 _Love Percy._

 _P.S Momy wrtoe the big word dyaslxeia and she miss you too._

Percy felt tears clouding his eyes ,but refused to let them fall and instead ripped the letter to pieces on his bed. This was the past he wanted to forget but first he needed to face it. He grabbed the second letter and ripped it open:

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _I improved on my wirting! Mommy doesn't have to help me anymore! I can now wirte somethings but I still get confused often. I have deicided that when I see you again i'll give you all the letters I have wrote so that you can see what life was like for me. I am now 7 years old and Smelly Gabe is still a jerk. He calls Mommy bad names and last week I caught him slapping her and making her do a weird thing in their bedroom, it was like they were wrestling but Mommy was losing badly so she had briuses and scars on her. I rmemeber when his poker buddies came he pulled Mommy in his lap and called her names like Hore and Bitch (I got the spelling from a doggy book, did you konw girl dogs are called bitch?). Whenever I ask Mommy about it, she tells me not to wori but I still do cause Gabe was ginivg the two of us a mean look like he was planning to do the same thing he did to Mommy to me. I'm scared Daddy, plaese come home soon._

 _Love Percy_

At this point Percy was close to breaking down but he didn't. He needed to face this, he couldn't stand to be scared anymore. The man was dead for Gods' sake! He was tired of flinching at the name or freaking out whenever he saw a beer bottle or someone playing a poker game. He _had_ to conquer this fear.

"Okay, only one letter left." Hesitantly he grabbed the third envelope, in messy scrawl was _Perseus Jackson 6748_ _Warren County Manhattan, NY_. There was no other words on the letter to hint it was to go to someone else. It seemed like one of thoses practice letters teachers would ask their students to do for extra-credit.

 _To Daddy,_

 _I don't know why I even do this anymore ,after all this time I know you're never going to respond. Maybe because I want to hold on to that hope that maybe the guy who imapregented my mother did care and love the two of us. Or maybe I want to hand these to you one day and watch the expression on your face when you realize you abandoned your own flesh and blood. But even I know that's stupid, I'm only 10 years old and even I know no one really cares except for mom. Even so sometimes I feel like I disappoint her (I've been expelled 5 times). I haven't had the best life: I get bullied at school, and life isn't the best at home. Since I know you're never going to read these I might as well say (wirte) it aloud._

 _I have been tortured by my Step father on a daily basis,_

 _I have been abused with fists, beer bottles, and words. Raped by multiple men and woman but never Smelly Gabe. He says i'm too much of a freak to touch and i'll admit i'm glad. Being forced into prostitution is better than his slimy hands touching me. I think Mom had suspicions about it but around her, Gabe didn't dare test this fact because he knew if he tried he would be dead._

 _The one time he punched me around mom, she pulled out a knife and almost stabbed him if he didn't duck. I don't know why you left her but you must have been an pussy to do so. This is the last time i'm writing to your worthless ass._

 _But I must ask: Daddy, if you knew would you even care? Would you care if you knew what Mom and I would go through?_

 _Sincerely_ _,_

 _Percy_

 _P.S I used a dictionary to spell it all correctly._

"And done" With that he ripped the letters to pieces and scooped him in his hand. After unlocking the door he ran to the fireplace and through them in the blazing fire.

"I did it." He was so happy that he conquered his fear that he didn't notice the black haired goddess in the hearth, summoning all the pieces and disappearing.

* * *

"Please tell me this is fake, Hestia." Poseidon pleaded.

Hestia didn't look at her younger brother. She knew if she looked at him, she would see all the pain in his eyes.

"Triton was right, I am a horrible father." Poseidon dropped on the floor of Hestia's temple and gripped the letters tightly "I should have checked on them or-"

"What's done is done" Hestia interrupted, she sat next to him and held his hand. "All you can do is-"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING DO!"Poseidon yelled, tears running down his face "Everything that I try to do to help ends up in failure!" Hestia pulled her brother's head to her chest and ran her fingers through his wild, black hair." Shush you water-loving bastard, I'll help you."

Poseidon stopped blubbering for a second "You'll help me?"

Hestia smiled with a warm fire in her eyes "That's what siblings are for. We help each other out." The siblings stayed in that position for a while until he decided to flash home, but before he left he took a small stop.

* * *

Poseidon observed Percy's sleeping form. The boy only had boxers and a white tee on. At first Poseidon laughed at the drooling, snoring boy wearing aquaman boxers but then he noticed scars. Scars that ran up and down his legs and arms, scars that looked too old to be from a monster attack. On the side of his neck was a long scar that ran from behind his ear to his shoulder.

Poseidon felt crying at the proof his son was mistreated but he didn't, all he did was recover the blanket over his child's body and walk out the room.

The next morning when Percy woke up, he would find a note on his table.

It wouldn't be for years later when Poseidon would drunkenly admit he read the letters would Percy knew what the words meant.

In bright blue ink written in cursive were the words _Yes, I would_


	2. Ugly Boy

Perseus Jackson was a very ugly boy.

After all that's what Gabe said, so shouldn't it be true? Gabe and his buddies told him everyday.

"Now don't get it twisted" Daemon, one of Gabe's friends would say while unzipping his pants "You still a ugly boy and always will be. Now get on your knees."

Even though Mommy would say he was the most beautiful child around, Percy knew she was lying.

After all, don't all mommies say that? Alfred Dipper from school was not very attractive with yellow-stained teeth, a hunchback, and slimy blonde hair, yet whenever Alfred's mom came to school she would always talk about her 'handsome young man'.

Mommy was the true beautiful one, she had long chestnut brown hair and blue eyes the color of the sea with a body of sun-kissed petite curves. All he had was wild black hair, strange green eyes that some said glowed lightly, and a pale skinny physique.

Percy knew Mommy was beautiful and so did others. Everytime she would go to work at the candy store, men and women would line up to open the door for her just to see the pretty smile she would show them.

Percy knew he was ugly and had no problem being ugly. So what if he was ugly? At least no girls would fawn over him like they did to Daniel Evans and always asking him for dates. The only thing he felt bad being ugly about was that Mommy had to look over him.

Gabe had told him several times that Mommy should have drowned him at birth and Percy couldn't help but agree with him.

If Percy wasn't around, she wouldn't have to marry Smelly Gabe because no matter what Mommy said, Percy knew it was his fault. She could have gone back to high school and finish her degree and write those books she always wanted to write. She could have married a rich man and have children as beautiful as herself.

But because he _was_ around, she couldn't do any of those things and was stuck with a ugly boy for a son. A worthless, bastard of a son.

Gabe had told him that the only reason his co workers and and the neighbors bothered to 'play' with him, was because they were desperate for sex and would take what they could. Percy didn't believe that.

Hannah Harris from two blocks down was a beautiful woman with a equality handsome husband. Rico Trevino from Gabe's workplace was the hottest thing on two legs, he would have no problem getting a lay. While Cory Harris, Hannah's 18 year old son, wasn't as attractive as his parents, but he still would no problem getting sex from anyone. The list went on and on with the number of attractive people who would have no would have no problem getting laided.

But all of them choose to pay his stepfather for him instead of going to a brothel or something. Percy believed that they wanted to know how it felt to fuck a ugly boy, but most of them came back for seconds, thirds, etc.

And every time they came they would always say he was such a pretty boy. Hannah always talked about how his green eyes were so memorizing while his hands touched her. Cory always cooned at how he was such a petite little thing as Percy was being bounced on him. Rico called him ' _belleza_ ' as he kissed down Percy's neck.

Maybe they said that because they were imagining someone else in his place. Hannah's husband had green eyes, Cory's ex girlfriend was a blond, petite girl with gray eyes, and Rico had plenty of beautiful exs to choose from.

Besides all of Gabe's buddies said he was ugly. The phrase 'it takes one to know one' echoed through Percy's head whenever they said this. After all, Gabe's friends were ugly men who always were around other ugly people so they would be experts about who was ugly.

They would grin a yellow-stained grin and push him on a bed. And when blood, tears, and cum sprayed the sheets, they would say "What are you?" And Percy would shakingly reply the words trained into him from age six "An ugly boy."

Sometimes he would think about ending it, but would think about leaving his mother behind to suffer the same way he did and would stop. While she used to get raped by Gabe when Percy was younger when she almost killed him, he stopped.

While Gabe never touched him in a sexual way, he had his friends, neighbors, and coworkers do it for him. Instead of sexual touches from Gabe, he got harsh blows and glass stuck in his skin. Percy would pray everyday for God to help him, but his prayers were never answered. Percy would chuckle "Even God hated him."

Sometimes Percy would think his mother _did_ see what was happening but just didn't care enough to help the ugly boy that was her son. Percy would not be shocked if that was the reason, after all no one cares for ugly boys anyway. Especially if that ugly boy was a worthless Freak who spend most of the time on his back.

Eventually he had been attacked by monsters so often that no one questioned about the scars. And that was a relief, he had to wear long sleeve almost everyday and never wore shorts. The scars were just to big to pass off as being clumsy. Even the scar that ran from the side of this ear to his neck was seen as a monster wound.

In camp girls and boys would talk about how attractive and hot he was, but Percy knew the truth. He was a disgusting, worthless slut that should have been drowned at birth.

But most of all, he was a very ugly boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to make a brand new chapter three, I hated my old one so...Enjoy!**

* * *

Would you believe me if I said I almost betrayed the gods?

Probably not, after all i'm the 'hero of Olympus'. But it's true, I almost betrayed the gods for one thing I thought I would never have.

Love.

That sounds dumb but I mean true love. The type of love that sends your heart into a basket of butterflies.

Gods, I already sound like a disney princess.

But back to the topic, if it wasn't for my mom I would have told every secret I knew. Because for my mom, i'll throw away love.

Just for her.

After all, if it wasn't for me she would had have the perfect life with perfect kids and a perfect husband (Not that Paul is bad for her or anything). I would sacrifice my life for this woman.

It's a shame she doesn't feel the same.

* * *

"Mommy, do you love me?"

Sally Jackson pursed her lips and gave a weak smile.

"Of course I do!" She ran her hands through his dark hair, not daring to look in her son's face.

 _Because it looks too much like his._

With a soft kiss on his forehead, she ran out the door to go catch the bus for her job.

She didn't know that Percy knew she was lying.

After all, no one likes ugly boys.

Percy sighed and grabbed his backpack, he didn't have time to focus on this, he only had fifteen minutes to get to school. Luckily, Gabe was sleeping over at one of his buddies' house. Percy would bet money that Gabe was currently smashed out on a conch somewhere.

Before leaving, Percy couldn't help but glance at a picture of him and his mother a few weeks before she met Gabe. Her curly brown hair had no gray strands and her eyes still had that dazzling sparkle.

 _I wonder if she knew that she would marry the worst bastard alive someday._

After glancing at another picture that was took before _Percy_ was born, he wondered if she knew she would give birth to a true bastard one day.

Percy sighed and went out the door.

* * *

Sally Jackson wasn't stupid.

She knew her husband Gabe and his buddies would abuse Percy when she wasn't around. But she didn't stop it.

What was the use? It was either abusive mortals or monsters that would kill him for simply existing. To her, abusive mortals sounded better. It wasn't an well known fact but, the crueler the personality the worst you smelled to monsters. So logically she went with one of the meanest, cruelest guys she knew.

It was all to protect Percy. After all, a few punches weren't as bad as compared to being eaten alive, was it?

So if from ages four to twelve her son, her little angel would have to suffer just so monsters wouldn't sense him, she was okay with it. While she wanted to kill Gabe and his buddies whenever Percy had a new bruise on his face, she just smiled and patted his head.

Sally could feel the tears crowding her eyes as she drove home. Who was the true monster in this? While monsters hunted demigods down for a meal, most of them didn't let their children be harmed. In fact, most monsters would die for their children. At least Sally could take relief in the fact that they would never do anything with her around.

The blue-eyed woman opened the door to her messy apartment (thanks to Gabe) and rolled her eyes as she saw her drunk husband knocked out on the floor. While mentally counting the beer bottles around the living room, she guessed one of his buddies had came around. She hoped Percy had locked the door to his room.

"Oh yeah!" she heard from down the hallway. Moans and grunts came from down there and Sally paled as she noticed where the sounds came from.

Percy's room.

Sally ran to her son's room and slowly opened the door. Red filled her vision as she saw the thirty-three year old man that was _touching her seven year old son._ She barely refrained from jumping that man and strangling him.

Percy was sitting on the guy's bare lap, clearly uncomfortable as the man grinded himself against Percy's small body.

And was it mentioned that Percy didn't have anything except a large shirt on?

She wanted to strangle, no _kill_ that man, so why wasn't she attacking? She could have pulled Percy off his lap and grab that throat until he died of oxygen, but she didn't.

Sally closed the door and walked to her bedroom, ignoring the sounds of pain and pleasure that came from the blue painted door.

Seems like she couldn't protect Percy from the biggest monster out there.

His mother.

* * *

Percy saw her, believe it or not. He saw her open the door and see what Patrick was doing. He saw her face as it went through more emotions than he could count.

He wanted to yell _Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you stop it?_ at her, but he didn't.

Maybe it was because she was all he had or maybe because he thought it was completely normal for his mother to not save him, he was ugly after all and no one likes ugly boys.

Or maybe it was because he understood perfectly.

He knew what it was like to be broken deep inside. To feel like pieces of your puzzle are missing and you can't get it back.

So even though he knew that mommy didn't care he still loved her.

And to be honest, he thought it was fitting for a ugly boy to have a broken mommy.

* * *

"Listen here Paul, you hurt my mother I kill you." Percy said when the two males were alone. Sally had decided to introduce the two when Percy had came back from his summer camp.

"W-What?!" The salt and pepper haired man nervously said. Maybe he shouldn't have said he wanted to meet Percy today.

Sally had been telling him about her 'precious son' and to be honest he expected something worse. From just hearing about his record, he thought about a tall, muscular kid with piercings, tattoos, and to finish it off a cruel attitude.

Perseus Jackson was not what he expected.

The kid wasn't that tall, he only reached Paul's shoulder, and while he was toned he definitely wasn't muscular. No piercings or tattoos were in sight, the only thing that could have told Paul he was rebellious was the gray strands in the front of his hair.

He looked like your average kid with a skater boy look of sorts with that curly wild hair of his. And from what Paul could see Percy had a kind personality, if just a bit sarcastic at times. Honestly, he felt wrong for judging him due to his school record... until he got threatened by him.

"My past stepfather was an abusive asshole, and let's just say he isn't around anymore." Those glowing green eyes glared at him and Paul could feel the room become colder. When Paul glanced at his cup of water, he could have swore it was frozen on the edges.

Wait, did Percy just admit to murder?

"Kind of, my mom was the one who actually did it but I may or may not have helped her out." The smirk on his face told Paul that Percy _had_ helped her- did Percy just say Sally killed her past husband?! And how did Percy know what he was thinking?

"All your emotions are on your face, I learned that from my friend Annabeth." Green eyes rolled his eyes at his friend's name. "But that's not important, I'm telling you that if you hurt her, you're body will be at the bottom of the sea."

Paul knew he wasn't lying. That boy would kill him without thinking.

"Understand?"

For Sally -even if she was apparently a murder- he would do anything.

"I understand." He couldn't get anymore surprises then this, right?

A few months later, he got another one.

Apparently Percy was the son of Poseidon and the Greek gods and myths were real.


End file.
